


Circular

by joonfired



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortal Max Rockatansky, kinda depressing too??, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonfired/pseuds/joonfired
Summary: Max has seen all the cycles of life.





	Circular

**Author's Note:**

> super short drabble I wrote and decided to toss up here on a whim

He watched the world rise from the ashes, glittering towers growing from dust to reach greedy fingers into the clean sky. He can taste the grit of survival in his mouth even as he chews fresh, warm meat on a stick from a vendor on the street corner. Life crashes around him, overwhelming and comforting at the same time. He still craves the silence of the empty wastes, but he also welcomes the revival of the world.

He doesn't have to run; not like before. He can hide in the crowds instead of the rolling hills of yellow deserts. There are still storms that whip across the city, shaking the sparkling towers and reminding the people that they have built this stunning place out of ruin.

War comes like a plague. It is unquenchable and the only thing he can do, same as he did Before, is wait it out. He knows he will survive it; he has survived worse. So, when the crumbling waves of destruction erupt across the world once more— _why did they build the bombs again? Is the world as trapped as he is? Is this a circle he is doomed to witness over and over, round after destructive round?_ —he knows what comes after.

He stands alone atop a hill, watching the red sand blow wild below him. The air tastes of radiation and rot again, the once-mighty silver towers lying as giant skeletons somewhere in the desert behind him. They will rise again only to fall once more, and so it will continue, on and on until there is nothing left to destroy.

And through it all, he will live until he is truly, absolutely alone.


End file.
